


Within the Noise

by Mystic_Mystic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat's all alone on New Year's and Marinette catches him, New Year's Eve Party, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, slightest bit of marichat but mostly Marinette being the kindhearted girl she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mystic/pseuds/Mystic_Mystic
Summary: Marinette takes some time to remember the year and all the adventures she’s had as a superhero, so far. As she prepares for the new year, a little black chat catches her eye.





	

Marinette leaned on the cold railing of the balcony. She had just escaped the madness downstairs that was New Year’s Eve, and was now looking out at the beautiful city of lights below. 

She could hear the loud music from the crowded party underneath her; the lyrics were muffled but she knew the song all too well. It was from Jagged Stone’s Christmas album he released the day before Christmas. Marinette had been listening to the album on repeat ever since, never getting tired of the beat.

The air was crisp and cold, completely different from inside where it was stuffy and warm, with all the relatives dancing. Noise could be heard from every direction. Music, laughter, cheering. Marinette knew there must have been at least fifteen parties going on in her block alone.

“Tikki, I can't believe the year's almost over. Just nine more minutes…” Marinette sighed, smiling wistfully.

She chuckled, remembering a particularly dreadful akuma attack that happened, that year, way too early to be legal. She was awakened by the screams of pedestrians and Tikki looking frantic. It took her a second, but she soon realized what was happening. Hawk Moth had released another akuma.

Marinette then transformed into her alter ego Ladybug and hastily traveled to the source of all the commotion. Upon arrival, she found Chat Noir already on the scene, battling the newest akuma victim.

The akuma was in the eye of a swirling hurricane made from what she could only guess was thousands of sheets of paper. Her name was The Grader.  Paper was her weapon; it was sharp like blades. The sheets barely missed piercing Ladybug’s skin as the pieces of paper rocketed towards her. Unfortunately, Chat Noir had gotten several scratches.

The Grader used the hurricane as a sort of shield as well as a weapon. It’s was nearly impossible to get close enough to her to find the akuma, which turned out to be a six page essay with a giant, red “F” on it. It didn’t help in the slightest that the villain had an even worse sense of humor than Chat Noir, throwing around puns the entire time. 

Thinking of Chat Noir made Mari wonder...

What was he doing for the holidays?

They hadn’t very much talked about their plans for winter break, but they had come up with a schedule to make sure Paris wasn’t totally defenseless. Thankfully Hawk Moth seemed to be on vacation as well.

She knew Chat would be gone for Christmas but he said he should be back before New Years. She wondered if he was at a party like her, or if maybe he was simply enjoying the time with his family. She certainly hoped he wasn’t alone. 

Marinette stared off into space, thinking of her partner, when a quick flash of movement caught her eye. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

What she saw was none other than Chat Noir, jumping from the old Parisian roof tops.

“Chat Noir!” Marinette yelled alarmed. “Chat Noir, what are you doing?”

Chat flinched, almost slipping off the building across from her. She knew he had to have heard her calling. 

_ What is that cat doing out here, minutes away from New Years! Oh please tell me there isn’t an akuma   _ the girl thought to herself.

“Chat Noir, I know you can hear me! Why are you here; it’s almost midnight?,” Marinette shouted, voicing her thoughts. “Is there trouble?”

“Oh ah, no trouble here,” He said sheepishly “Just out for a walk!”

Chat jumped, using his baton as leverage, onto Marinette’s balcony railing. Mari stepped back instantly, giving the superhero his personal space, though the heavens knew he never gave people theirs.

“What? Worried about me, Princess?” Chat said tilting his head with a smirk. 

“Of course I am, what are you doing jumping around Paris?” She checked her silver wristwatch, earnestly. “Five minutes! Five minutes before the New Year!”

“Well, I don’t really have anything to do, so why not spend it with the city I love most?” Chat responded, hopping off the railing onto the girl’s balcony, smiling. 

“What about your family?” Marinette whispered, flabbergasted.

“My dad’s out of town.” Chat smiled and thought it best not to mention the assistant and chauffeur at home. 

Marinette sighed. “Come in,” she muttered.

Chat Noir’s cat ears perked up at the sound. “What was that?”

“Come inside, Chat Noir, my family’s having a party. My mom would be more than happy to have you here.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t intrude. It’s a family party after all,” Chat politely declined; he felt as if it were too much to ask for.

“Kinda, there are a bunch of family friends and other people here too; come on, Chat, just for a few minutes. Have something to eat,” Marinette laughed. “Dance a little maybe; come on it would make my parents entire year if you came.”

“Okay,” the masked hero said reluctantly. “But only for a few minutes, okay?” Truth be told, all he wanted was to be at a family houseparty. 

Marinette simply laughed and tugged on Chat Noir’s arm, pulling him into her room to bring him down to the party below. Thank God she had already taken down her Adrien posters because of the family members staying in her room over break. 

“Mama! Look who I found outside in the cold!” 

As soon as Chat Noir entered the room the warm atmosphere hit him in a wave of delight. The loud music, the dancing, the intoxicating smell of the amazing food, and the slight whiff of alcohol.  _ This,  _ Chat thought,  _ This is what a real family party should feel like. _ Not the cold empty feeling he got whenever his father held parties at their mansion.

As soon as Chat Noir entered the room he could hear a chorus of several people yelling his name in astonishment, all a bit starstruck.

“Chat Noir, what are you doing here!” Though Sabine was obviously excited, she shot Marinette a questioning look, and Marinette knew exactly what it meant.

_ What on earth is this child doing alone on New Years? _

All Mari could do was frown and shrug.

* * *

 

It was less than a minute before New Year's Day. Chat Noir was with the rest of Marinette’s family, after her mom had shoved food and drinks into his claws. Mari walked up to him, trying to make sure her mom hadn’t gone overboard on the food, and that’s when the countdown began.

“TEN! NINE!” 

Suddenly almost everybody in the room started counting down from ten, signaling the arrival of the new year. Chat Noir grinned at Marinette, and joined in with the counting. She had never seen him so excited and happy before. It made her smile back. 

“SIX! FIVE!” The chant of the room was incredibly loud, the sound deafening.

“FOUR! THREE!” Chat Noir set his food and soda onto the short coffee table next to him, trying not to spill his drink. 

“TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!” The room erupted into cheers. Instead of kissing their partner, like everyone else, Chat Noir hugged Marinette,  _ hard _ , still being gentle enough not to crush her petite frame. 

“Thank you so much, Marinette,” he whispered into her small ear.

Mari beamed and hugged the hero back. “Any time, Chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be written and posted right before New Years but things got hectic and then I totally forgot I had this idea. A few months later I find the gist of the fic written down on a scrap of paper, when I was cleaning out my backpack. I couldn't wait until next New Years to post this so I thought I would now and write a whole other one next time. Hope you enjoyed! -A


End file.
